Mermaid Melody Pure Pearl
Mermaid Melody Pure Pearl Pitch is a spinoff based on Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch/Pure. The series takes place in a year after the events of Pure. Story Seira, new mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean was told my an undersea sage that in the near future, she would become leader of a team of fellow mermaid princesses who must vanquish an evil sea demon known as Kraken, who plans on stealing all the creatures of the deep for her own private aquarium using the mystical power of the seven Pure Pearls that are hidden all over the ocean with her already having one. If Seira must follow her destiny, a twist comes with this, her fellow mermaids are somewhere on land and have no recollection of their mermaid existence or lives. Characters Mermaid Princesses * [[Seira (Pure Pearl) |'Seira']] (星羅) / Orange Pearl Voice (オレンジパールボイス): New Princess of the Indian Ocean, sucessor to the deceased Sara. Seira is energetic, headstrong and ready for almost anything that comes her way. After speaking with the mysterious sea sage, she was sent on mission to find three other mermaids who are somewhere on land. Coming from the sea, she is new to land culture and ways, sometimes even letting her mermaid behaviour slip through, embarassing herself in the process. Her catchphrases are Believe in Yourself! (自分を信じて Jibun o Shinjite!) and It's Okay '(いいんだよ ''Ī nda yo). Seira transforms into '''Orange Pearl Voice (オレンジパールボイス), Mermaid Idol of the Indian Ocean, her theme color is orange and she holds the orange pearl. Her birthday is December 26th. * [[Harumi Domoto|'Harumi Domoto']] (堂本はるみ) / Rose Pearl Voice (ローズパールボイス): Princess of the North Pacific Ocean and only daughter of Kaito Domoto and Lucia Nanami, with a boy on the way. On the surface, Harumi is the average upbeat, overly cheerful and optimistic 12 year-old when in reality, she is a dreadfully lonely and sad girl who wants to know what she's good at and find her purpose in the world, and when she hears Seira singing, she decides to become a singer and becomes fast friends with her. Harumi transforms into Rose Pearl Voice (ローズパールボイス), Mermaid Idol of the North Pacific Ocean, her theme color is pinkish-red and she holds the rose pearl. Her birthday is May 2nd. * [[Sky Aohoshi|'Sky Aohoshi']] (青星スカイ) / Navy Pearl Voice (ネービーパールボイス): Oldest of the Mermaid Princesses at 14. Princess of the Arctic Ocean. Sky tends to say Keep your Cool (落ち着け Ochitsuke) and I'm here with You (君と一緒にいるよ Kimitoisshoni iru yo), and often acts as the team's older sister, providing wisdom and guidance, when at times is scatterbrained and quite clueless. She likes spicy foods, especislly curry and when the time comes her mature and levelheaded deminour slips, explosion her competitive and tempered side. She often scolds Seira and Ellie. Sky transforms into Navy Pearl Voice (ネービーパールボイス), Mermaid Idol of the Arctic Ocean, her theme color is navy/dark blue and indigo, and she holds the navy pearl. Her birthday is June 13th. * [[Midori Charleston|'Midori Charleston']] (チャールストン▪みどり) / Emerald Pearl Voice (エメラルドパールボイス): Princess of the North Atlantic Ocean. Tomboy since birth, Midori is a half-Japanese/half-Canadian girl from Pickering, Ontario who loves sports such as soccer, volleyball and marco polo. Living with her aunt and uncle, Rina and Masahiro. Her catchphrases are Have fun (楽しむ Tamoshimu) and Hooray Hoorary! (フレフレ Furefure!). She has her moments when her girly and more feminine side comes out, often shocking the others. She loves horror movies. Midori transforms into Emerald Pearl Voice (エメラルドパールボイス), Mermaid Idol of the North Atlantic Ocean, her theme color is light green and she holds the emerald pearl. Her birthday is August 1st. * [[Twinkle Patel|'Twinkle Patel']] (トゥインク▪ルパテル) / Lilac Pearl Voice (ライラックパールボイス): Princess of the Antarctic Ocean. Quiet and reserved, Twinkle is a girl of few words who claims to originate from Lucknow, India. Cold and distant to everyone she meets, Twinkle comes off impassive which later leads to her preference to sing alone, going by the saying "one and only", and instead of using her song to purify others, she puts all enemies into a deep sleep. Twinkle's catchphrases are None of your Business! '(大きなお世話 ''Okina Osewa!) and '''Stupid! (馬鹿 Baka!). Twinkle transforms into Lilac Pearl Voice (ライラックパールボイス), Mermaid Idol of the Arctic Ocean, her theme color is lilac/purple and she holds the lilac pearl. Her birthday is November 10th. Allies Into The Abyss Category:Mermaid Melody Fandom Category:Haruna Artist